


Lost in the Moment

by xTarmanderx



Series: Morey Appreciation Week 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Mason and Corey are ready to finally tie the knot.





	Lost in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of Morey Appreciation Week, celebrations and cheers.

“I can’t do this.” Corey said, reaching up to take his fingers back through his hair. Theo batted his hand away for the umpteenth time, sighing in exasperation.

“Yes, you can. You can and you will. What are you so afraid of? Tripping down the aisle. Liam did that, you know.” Theo reminded with a quiet chuckle. “It wasn’t that bad. Messing up your vows? So what? You’re going to stand before the world and declare how much you love Mason and can’t wait to be his husband.”

“What if it starts to rain on us? Or a crocodile comes out of the water and eats him? Or I turn invisible in front of everyone?” Corey asked, swallowing hard. His hands started to tremble as he tried to fix the buttons of his shirt. Theo stepped in front of him and finished, smoothing down his shirt before offering him the white jacket to go overtop.

“None of those things will happen. Corey, focus. Find Mason’s heartbeat outside. Isn’t he calm and collected right now?” Theo asked softly. Corey closed his eyes and strained his hearing. It took a moment to pinpoint, but Mason’s heartbeat was strong and comforting. It was elevated in excitement, but there was no trace of fear or doubt. Corey took a few deep breaths to match his breathing and heart rate, giving Theo a weak smile.

“Thanks.” He said softly. A knock sounded at the door, startling them both.

“Let’s get you hitched, Bryant.” The woman overseeing the ceremony, Rosie, sounded like she was grinning ear to ear. “Your groom is waiting. Are you ready?”

“I am.” Corey said, swallowing back his fear as he nodded at Theo. “Thank you.”

“Consider it me returning the favor. You talked me down out of running away at my own wedding.” Theo reminded with a soft smile. “I’m happy for you, Corey. And I’m so proud of you. Thank you for letting me be your best man.”

“Thanks for talking me down from being so crazy.” Corey smiled and turned to look at his reflection, nodding his head. He fixed his tie and walked to the door, smiling bashfully as he saw Liam waiting for him. “I’m ready.”

“See you at the other end of the aisle.” Liam said, clapping him on the shoulder. “Mason just walked down it. He’s just as nervous as you, don’t worry.” He promised before walking to the front door. They’d decided on as close to a beach wedding as they could get, finding a little colonial home that rented out for events and looked out over a gorgeous little inlet. Mason had been the one to want a wedding, promising to keep it small and simple. With twenty-five guests in attendance, their closest friends and family, Corey was proud that his soon-to-Be husband hadn’t gone overboard. Corey had wanted to elope, but this was the one thing Mason had asked for in their seven years of being together. He would give the man anything he desired.

“You’ve got this. Slow and steady.” Theo said, turning and winking at him before he followed out the door after Liam. Taking a deep breath, Corey moved into position and waited for the music to begin.

-

It might have been cliché to say he had been waiting his whole life for this, but Mason felt like it was true. Standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for the man of his dreams to walk down it, he could barely keep still. The excitement was buzzing in his veins, making him feel a little lightheaded. He tried to look at their friends and family, but each time his gaze wandered from the path he immediately snapped back to it. He wanted to make sure he didn’t miss Corey’s arrival, though he knew that was a silly thought. His fiancé always had his attention the moment he walked into a room. Even in a crowded room, Mason had always been able to focus in and find him immediately. It was his gift.

As someone began to play the violin, Mason turned his head to acknowledge Rosie as she stepped up beside him. “Big day, you ready?” She asked, setting her hand on his arm. At Mason’s nod, her smile stretched impossibly wide. “He’ll be out in a moment.”

“I’m so nervous.” Mason laughed, rubbing his sweaty palms against his thighs. He looked back down the aisle where Liam was now walking, wearing his proudest smile as he joined Mason.

“Looking good, Mase.” Liam greeted with a hand clapping onto his shoulder. “Do I need to get tissues for you?” He teased gently, digging his fingers in.

“I’m not going to cry.” Mason huffed, rolling his eyes. “We promised we wouldn’t.” He said, watching as Theo strutted down the aisle and stepped across from him.

“He’s about to be all yours, Hewitt.” Theo grinned, winking at him. The music changed and the crowd stood, all turning to the center to face the aisle. Mason kept his gaze fixed on the end, his heart hammering in his chest.

He broke his promise. The moment Corey stepped into view, dressed in white and smiling like he was the happiest man on the planet, he began to cry. He wished they were silent tears. A happy wail left his throat as he watched the man he loved slowly make his way to the rest of their lives. Corey’s expression morphed to one of concern and Liam let out a quiet chuckle behind him, a handkerchief appearing in front of him a moment later. Mason took it and dabbed at his eyes, lips quivering as he held back sobs of joy.

“You big baby,” Liam whispered fondly. Mason smacked him across the chest without looking, wiping at his face again with a loud sniffle.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Corey said as he finally stood in front of Mason. He reached up and cupped his face between his hands, brushing his fingers across his cheeks and catching stray tears. “If you keep this up, I’m going to cry.” He warned with a soft laugh.

“I just love you so much.” Mason whispered, reaching up and covering Corey’s hands with his own.

“Baby, I love you more than anything.” Corey leaned in, resting his forehead against Mason’s. “You’re about to be mine forever.”

“I already was.” Mason promised. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Corey’s lips and pulled back, exhaling shakily. “Let’s get married.”

“Let’s.” Corey agreed, dropping his hands down as he stepped to the side to face him. Mason shifted around and reached for his hands, squeezing tightly.

“Dearly beloved friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love that has blossomed between Corey Bryant and Mason Hewitt.” Rosie began. Mason knew she said more, he did, but it was hard to focus on anything when Corey was smiling right in front of him. Twice he had to ask her to repeat what she said and he fumbled through the required vows. Each time Corey gave a little giggle, warming his heart and reminding him that this was the best decision he had ever made. “And now the couple has vows of their own they have prepared,” Rosie said. “It might seem a little much, but they wanted to express their love. So first they are going to say traditional vows that they found inspiring and then add some of their own words. Corey, we’ll start with you.”

“Great.” Beaming, Corey squeezed Mason’s hands tightly. “I know we aren’t Celtic, but the vows I found were just perfect. So just bear with me on this.” He swallowed, taking a deep breath before looking up and holding Mason’s gaze. “You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals.” He lifted Mason’s hands, brushing a kiss tenderly across his knuckles.

“When I was seventeen years old, I was lost. I had no sense of direction and I was completely adrift. I smiled to hide my pain and I followed where others wanted me to go. I didn’t take anything for myself, but that all changed the day I met you. I wanted you more than anything. We had an awkward first date, but we got past it. I still remember the look on your face when you tried that terrible coffee. Our first kiss...the first time we said we loved each other...the first apartment we lived in…my entire life changed for the better the day you walked into it. Mason, I promise you this. I am going to love you until the end of time. I’m going to love you when our skin starts to wrinkle and our hair turns gray. I’m going to love you when we’ve had our first fight as a married couple and we’re screaming at each other across the kitchen. I’m going to love you when you’re complaining about my habits and whining when you’re sick. Every day of my life, I’m going to love you a little more. This is my promise to you.” His fingers brushed tenderly across the back of Mason’s hands.

“You can’t just say things like that,” Mason sniffled as tears gathered in his eyes. “Take it back. I didn’t want to cry again.”

“Never.” Corey leaned in and kissed his cheek softly.

“Mason, your vows.” Rosie prompted.

“How am I supposed to follow that?” Mason asked, voice cracking. His cheeks darkened and Corey let out a delighted laugh, squeezing his hands gently. “I have a lot of things I want to promise to you.” He murmured. “I can't promise you that dark clouds will never hover over our lives or that the future will bring us many rainbows. I can't promise you that tomorrow will be perfect or that life will be easy. I can promise you my everlasting devotion, my loyalty, my respect, and my unconditional love for a lifetime. I can promise that I'll always be there for you, to listen and to hold your hand, and I'll always do my best to make you happy, and make you feel loved. I can promise that I'll see you through any crisis, and hope with you, dream with you, build with you, and always cheer you on and encourage you. I can promise that I'll share my dreams my world, and every aspect of my life with you. I'll willingly be your protector, your advisor, your counselor, your friend, your family, your everything. And I believe that's what love is truly all about.”

“At seventeen years old, I knew I’d found the love of my life the moment I met you. I don’t know how I missed you before then. But every since that day, you’ve been the center of my universe. My soulmate. I can always find my way back to you, no matter where we are. The number of times I’ve been afraid I’ve lost you has been high, higher than I’d like to admit, but I have always followed you into the dark. You are my beacon, Corey. More than that, you are the light of my universe. It doesn’t matter where I am or how far I go in this life or the next. You are my home. Today, I vow to spend every day of the rest of my life being the same for you. In the midst of the storms of life, I hope to always be your anchor. When you’re lost and afraid, I hope to be your lighthouse. And when you’re broken and hurting, I hope to be the one that heals you. I love you, Corey Bryant.” Mason smiled, his eyes widening slightly as his love’s filled with tears. “Don’t you dare,” he whispered.

“How can I not?” Corey asked, a stray tear falling. Mason let out a wet laugh, one that quickly became a sob as he reached up to wipe the tear away. “Mason. What am I going to do with you?” He asked, laughing as Mason pulled out the handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes. “We’re never going to get to kiss at this rate.”

“Shut up,” Mason laughed. Liam and Theo both snorted softly, a quiet huff of laughter that set Mason off. He collapsed into giggles, swaying forward and hiding his face against Corey’s shoulder. “I told you to shut up on our wedding day.”

“Rosie, can you please let me kiss this man and shut him up?” Corey pleaded softly. Mason pinched him in the side and he yelped, swatting at his hand.

“It would be my greatest pleasure. The rings, gentlemen?” She asked. Mason managed to compose himself as he straightened up, still grinning madly as Liam and Theo handed over their rings. “Repeat after me. It’s quite simple, really. With this ring, I thee wed.” Corey grinned and carefully slid the silver band onto Mason’s finger, murmuring the declaration. Mason followed suit, trying not to continue laughing as he did the same to Corey. “Congratulations, my darlings. I am pleased to announce the union of Corey and Mason Hewitt-Bryant. Corey, you’re free to kiss your husband.”

No sooner had the words been spoken did Corey grab Mason by the face, pulling him in for a heated kiss. The giggles died in Mason’s throat, becoming a helpless whimper as he dug his fingers into Corey’s forearms. His husband crushed him against his chest, tongue stroking into his mouth and chasing away all thoughts except for one: Corey was his husband. In the back of his mind, he was pretty sure he heard someone clear their throat, but he didn’t care. Corey was his and he was going to spend the rest of his life reaping the benefits. The wedding certificate would just be a formality. For as long as they had been together, Mason has always known nothing would tear their love apart.

Corey finally broke the kiss with a smirk, leaning his forehead in against Mason’s. “I’m so in love with you right now, Mr. Hewitt-Bryant.”

“Intense,” Mason breathed out as he tried to remember what words were. Liam burst out laughing behind him, a full belly laugh that made him roll his eyes. He shoved back at his first friend and grabbed Corey by the front of his shirt, drawing him in for another heavy kiss.

“Break it up!” Theo called, chuckling.

“Pictures first and the reception,” Corey reminded as they broke their second kiss. “Then I cannot wait to get my hands all over you.” He reached for Mason’s hand and they turned in unison, smiling at their friends and family who were standing and cheering for them. Sharing a look like two teenagers in love, they grinned and raced down the aisle with Mason letting out an elated whoop as he fist pumped the air. “So in love with you,” Corey reiterated with a beautiful laugh.

“This is only the beginning.” Mason promised, grabbing him by the jacket and hauling him in for another kiss. Corey’s hands slid to his back, traveling down before he groped him and made Mason gasp. “We are in public!” Mason hissed as he pulled back with wide eyes.

“Then you’d better stop kissing me like that.” Corey murmured, biting his lower lip and sucking slowly.

“You’re a menace,” Mason breathed against his lips.

“You’re the one who married me. You could have said no when I asked.” Corey chuckled and moved his hands up to Mason’s sides.

“I’d never do something so stupid.” He replied.

“Hey, newlyweds!” Theo called from behind them. They turned, blushing as they saw their best men and Mason’s family waiting for them. “It’s picture time. Hurry up, Liam wants to eat the cake.”

“Theo!” Liam smacked his arm and Mason’s parents laughed.

“Coming!” Mason grinned and tangled his fingers with Corey’s, walking back over to them. The photographer joined them a moment later, promising to make things quick if they’d follow her directions. After nearly half an hour of posing and trading people out for pictures, they were finally released to go into the reception hall. Mason and Corey made their way to the chairs decorated in their honor, two glasses of champagne already waiting for them. Liam and Theo stood in front of them and presented their toasts, causing Mason to devolve twice more into tears and for Corey to rub his back and dry them with a napkin. Liam and Theo would never let him live this down.

“And now, for the couple’s first dance.” The DJ announced. Mason swallowed nervously and followed Corey onto the dance floor, settling a hand on his shoulder and gripping his hand tightly with the other.

“Nervous?” Corey asked, leaning in and kissing the sensitive spot behind his ear as he wrapped his palm around Mason’s waist. “Don’t be.” Warm fingers curled around his own and the music began. Taking a deep breath, Mason let himself fall into the steps they’d practiced a hundred times over. He took his eyes off their feet and looked up, breath stolen as he realized Corey was watching him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you’re the most beautiful man I have ever met.” Corey murmured fondly. “I love you, Mason. Forever and always.”

“And I love you, Corey. Until death do we part.” He promised. Pressing a chaste kiss to Corey’s lips, he settled his head on his husband’s shoulder and swayed with him to the music. Their position shifted, Corey’s hands both going to his waist while Mason’s arms slid around Corey’s neck. Wrapped up in his warm embrace, he’d never felt safer or more at peace. No matter what happened next, one thing was for certain. They would face it together, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Corey used traditional Celtic wedding vows that I take no credit for. Mason used the vows from a poem called ‘I Promise’ by Tijani Adebowale Destiny.


End file.
